Under Tokyo Sky
by rappicasso
Summary: Di bawah langit Tokyo, Sehun mencoba mencari jodohnya. Dan di bawah langit Tokyo pula, Sehun menemukan Luhan. Mungkinkah Luhan jodoh yang ia cari? / HunHan / Warning: BoysLove, Typos / DLDR!


Oh Sehun | Xi Luhan | Kim Jongin | Choi Junhong | Kim Kibum | Choi Siwon

**rappicasso**

presents

an alternate universe fanfiction

**Under Tokyo's Sky**

.: prolog :.

.

_Oh Sehun percaya akan satu hal. Bahwa sejauh apapun benang yang menghubungkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking jodohnya, mereka tetaplah tersambung. Kapan saja, mereka bisa bertemu._

.

"Masih musim dingin, ya?" Sehun bergumam, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya saling menggosok untuk mencari kehangatan.

Entah kenapa, dari hari ke hari, suhu udara di kota Seoul semakin dingin saja. Padahal, sebentar lagi, sudah memasuki musim semi.

Ah, sepertinya, cuaca sedang kejam, eoh?

Apalagi pada namja bermata sipit yang satu ini.

Sehun selalu merasa dirinya adalah yang terkutuk, yang sial.

Bagaimana tidak. Ia baru saja tiba di Seoul dan ia sudah disapa dengan cuaca yang sangat mengerikan, hingga ia terserang influenza yang berarti ia tak bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa.

Begitu menjengkelkan.

Sepertinya, Seoul sudah menolaknya, memerintahnya kembali ke Tokyo saja.

Terdengar konyol, memang. Tapi, siapa tahu, ada sesuatu di balik semua ini, bukan?

.

"Aigo, Hunnie!" pekik namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik. Tangannya direntangkan, berusaha memeluk putra kesayangannya, Oh Sehun.

Sehun mendengus pelan. "Umma, tak perlu berlebihan," mohonnya lirih.

Namja cantik itu-Oh Kibum-tersenyum lembut. "Lihatlah, wajahmu memerah." Kibum menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat ke arahnya, lantas menyentuh kening namja bermata sipit itu. "Aigo, tubuhmu kembali menghangat," gumamnya cemas. "Ayo kita ke kamarmu," ajak Kibum pada putra sulungnya itu.

Sehun menggeliat resah. "Umma tak perlu mencemaskanku seperti itu."

Kibum mengernyit. Putra sulungnya ini memang keras kepala.

"Aku tak akan merepotkan Umma lagi setelah ini," kata Sehun.

"Waeyo, Hunnie?" tanya Kibum heran.

Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Besok, aku akan kembali lagi ke Tokyo, Umma."

Kibum melongo. "Shirreo, Oh Sehun!" bentak Kibum, yang nyaris memecahkan berbagai barang pecah belah di rumah keluarga Oh itu.

.

"Aish, Hyung. Kau benar-benar menyusahkan," gerutu Junhong, adik Sehun, sambil menempelkan kompres pada dahi Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Mau bagaimana lagi?" balasnya terdengar pasrah.

Junhong mendesah keras. "Umma sangat merindukan Hyung. Umma hanya ingin menebus kesalahannya karena melewatkan masa-masa dimana seharusnya beliau bisa membesarkanmu. Tapi, kau malah menolaknya begitu, Hyung," celoteh Junhong panjang lebar.

Sehun mengernyit. Ia tak menduga kalau adiknya-kadang-bisa begitu bijaksana seperti sekarang ini. "Hyung tak mengerti, Junhongie. Hyung tak pernah merasa Umma melakukan kesalahan," balas Sehun.

"Tapi setidaknya, hargailah usaha Umma, Hyung," tegas Junhong.

"Dengan menjadi sakit-sakitan seperti ini?" tanya Sehun cepat. "Tidak, Oh Junhong. Hyung juga masih punya kehidupan," jelasnya. "Hyung sadar kalau Hyung bukanlah namja yang sepenuhnya kuat. Hyung memang tahan banting jika harus bekerja siang malam. Tapi, Hyung mudah lemah jika berurusan dengan cuaca," lanjutnya.

Junhong tertawa kecil. "Hyung memang menyedihkan."

Sehun mendengus pelan. "Kumohon, jelaskan hal ini pada Umma."

Junhong mengernyit heran. "Memangnya, kalau Hyung kembali ke Tokyo, apa Hyung bisa menjamin bahwa Hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Junhong.

_Aish, kenapa kau banyak tanya, Oh Junhong? _batin Sehun jengkel. "Setidaknya, aku tak akan membuat Umma khawatir. Umma tidak akan tahu keadaanku yang sesungguhnya," jelasnya. "Lagipula, cuaca Tokyo tidaklah semengerikan cuaca Seoul," imbuhnya.

Junhong mengangguk mengerti. "Arrasseo. Akan kubicarakan hal ini dengan Umma."

"Gomawo, Junhong."

.

"Umma tidak akan mengijinkan kau kembali, Oh Sehun!" tegas Kibum pada Sehun.

Oh Siwon-suami Kibum-menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah, Yeobo. Biarkan Sehun kembali ke Tokyo. Siapa yang akan mengurusi perusahaan kita kalau dia ada di Seoul?" tanya Siwon.

Sehun mendesah lega, karena ternyata, Appa-nya ini membelanya di hadapan sang Umma.

Kibum menatap Siwon lekat-lekat.

"Tentu saja, kau tak ingin kita bangkrut, kan?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"Masa bodoh! Kalau kau bangkrut, aku akan menceraikanmu dan mencari laki-laki lain!" ancam Kibum.

Oke, Siwon takut. Ia tak ingin kehilangan istri yang begitu dicintainya ini. "Hun, tinggallah di Seoul saja. Kau tak ingin Umma pergi, kan?" Kini, Siwon menatap Sehun penuh harap, seperti sedang meminta bantuan.

Sehun sadar kalau nyali Appa-nya menciut sekarang. Appa-nya itu terlalu mencintai Umma-nya. "Tapi, keadaanku disini bisa semakin memburuk, Umma, Appa," jelas Sehun.

Kibum termenung sejenak.

TING!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otaknya. "Kalau begitu, biarkan Umma ikut denganmu ke Tokyo, atau..."

"Atau apa?" tanya Siwon dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Atau Umma akan menceraikan Appa-mu, Oh Sehun." Oh, lagi-lagi, ancaman itu.

Siwon menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memelas, sekali lagi, memohon belas kasihan putra sulungnya itu.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Arrasseo, Umma. Aku akan pergi dengan Umma ke Tokyo."

Jawaban Sehun mengundang dua ekspresi berbeda dari orang tuanya.

Kibum yang senang, karena bisa mengurusu putranya.

Dan Siwon yang murung, karena itu berarti Kibum akan meninggalkannya di Seoul.

Menyedihkan~

.

_Oh Sehun tahu betul tentang hal ini. Bahwa jodoh adalah sebuah misteri._

_Dan ia bahkan tak tahu, siapa yang tengah menantinya di ujung dunia._

.

**KEEP or DELETE?**

.

FF ini aku rombak dari FF-ku yang judulnya Tokyo. Disana pairingnya YunJae dan disini pairingnya HunHan hehe. Aku belum pernah bikin FF HunHan, tapi pas baca ulang Tokyo, aku jadi keinget HunHan dan pingin ngerombak FF yang sempet terbengkalai itu. Yah, aku harap dengan cast yang baru, aku bisa dapet feel baru. Jadi dua FF itu bisa sama-sama jalan hehe

Luhan belum nongol ya~ Maybe next chap hehehe

_Okay,_ jadi adakah yang tertarik? Tinggalkan review ya~

love,

rappicasso


End file.
